


Le Secret de Liaison

by PurpleOrchid85



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleOrchid85/pseuds/PurpleOrchid85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Taylor, on the night before she leaves for Paris, finds out from Summer that Ryan didn’t go to Marissa's funeral and had moved out of the Cohen’s pool house. Taylor tracks him down to try and knock some sense into a drunk and angry Ryan and it escalates into an argument and eventually into angry sex. Once Ryan falls asleep, Taylor sneaks out of Ryan’s bed and flies to Paris as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Secret de Liaison

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Le Secret de Liaison  
> Author: PurpleOrchid85  
> Rating: M+  
> Warnings: Adult themes, strong coarse language, little violence  
> Pairing: Townwood (Ryan & Taylor)
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Ryan Atwood and Taylor Townsend amongst other mentioned characters that are associated with The O.C are owned by Josh Schwartz & Fox channel
> 
> Warnings: explicit sexual situations, occasional swearing.
> 
> AN: Pre Season 4; during Ryan’s early stage of the “cage-fighting” nights. Seth found out about the cage-fighting a lot earlier and accidentally slipped the secret to Taylor. Features drunk and Angry!Ryan. Title is inspired by Taylor's affinity for French :)

 

Taylor entered the bar, her eyes quickly scanning for any sign of blonde hair. _Merde_ , he wasn’t here!  
She sashayed towards the bartender, feeling admiring eyes from the less than honourable... clientele of the bar on her, and suppressed a shiver of disgust, and tugged discreetly at her pink plaid skirt.  
She commanded the attention of the bartender and asked in her best imitation of Veronica Townsend’s icy tone _“Ryan Atwood?”_  
Without a word, the bartender pointed to a closed door in the back. Taylor glared icily at him, knowing that he made the assumption that she was one of Ryan’s... _women_. Taylor then made a beeline for the door. She opened the door without knocking and strode in, finding Ryan Atwood drinking a bottle of Jose and wrapping injured fingers.

Taylor just stood there, arms folded, waiting to be noticed. As soon as he finished, he looked up and saw _her_ there, and clenched his jaw, his normally placid blue eyes quickly turning stormy in anger.  
“What the hell are _you_ doing here, Taylor?”

“I heard from Seth about your...choice in jobs.” She said bluntly, a hand on her hip. Ryan glared at her, then spun and kicked the trash bin, and bit out “Seth should just keep his opinions to himself.” He grinded his teeth in anger.

“Seth’s worried about you, and he didn’t mean to spill your secret, Ryan, but I’m glad he did because I’m worried too.” She pleaded. Taylor continued “I know what you’re going through, everyone else lost Marissa too.” He spun back to her, anger now clear on his face “Don’t you dare talk about Marissa!”  He shouted. She blinked, but continued “The Cohens are upset... Seth’s depressed, he stays in his bed and ignoring everyone and barely talking except if it’s worrying about you or talking about Summer, Sandy’s constantly working to avoid going home, and Kirsten... Kirsten cries every night for you. She wants her son to come home.”  
 _“SHUT UP!”_ Ryan shouted, stalking over and grabbing her and pushing her against the wall. Taylor looked defiantly at him. She never saw Ryan this angry before, but she wasn’t afraid. She knew Ryan wasn’t the type to hit women.

“Please, Ryan, _don’t_ destroy your family.” Taylor tried one more time to get through to the angry blonde in front of her.  
“Did I tell you that you could speak?” Ryan spat angrily, cursing under his breath, still holding Taylor against the cold stone wall behind her. Taylor suddenly remembered something that Seth told her not so long ago.  
“You do cage fighting so you’ll be prepared to confront Volchok over Marissa’s death?“ she asked quietly, watching his face carefully, understanding the reason why he did the cage fighting in the first place. It was about revenge.

“I warned _you_ about talking, Townsend…” he hissed; his face still so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath on her own skin. “I don’t care what you think about my personal life. And now _you_ listen to me carefully, because I will not repeat myself. Shut your mouth. _Got it_?” he glared at her warningly.  
For a long moment they just stared at each other, Ryan obviously waiting for a response, Taylor trying desperately to figure a way out of her predicament. She abruptly decided on a new plan of action, she leaned in and closed the short distance that separated them. Her hazel eyes closed automatically as her lips met Ryan’s and she slowly moved her mouth against his, waiting for a response. When Ryan responded in kind albeit roughly, Taylor’s eyes flew open in realisation, that she, Taylor Townsend was snogging Ryan Atwood in the backroom of a dirty bar! But he tasted so _good_...

Ryan’s eyes widened when he realised what was happening. He couldn’t move from the shock, he just stood there, holding her against the wall, but after a couple of seconds his body reacted on its own, he began to kiss her back greedily. Taylor treaded carefully in her actions, her kisses slow and gentle, but his were fast, desperate and full of need. Taylor was taken aback when she felt him press against her even harder.  
There was no stopping now though; she heard his bottle of Jose in his hand drop and shatter onto the floor, and felt his tongue making its way into her mouth, battling her own. After the first surprise, she kissed back just as feverishly, her hands getting entangled in his soft hair. He moaned into her mouth, all thoughts gone from his mind, as he felt her respond to the urgent thrusts of his hips. He heard her gasp as he suddenly lifted her up by her legs, and he grabbed her bum so she could meet his increasingly frequent thrusts. His kisses became more and more demanding, and when Taylor thought that her mouth couldn’t take any more of the hot assault, Ryan started to make his way down her neck, sucking and biting her sensitive flesh.

_“Ryan!”_ she couldn’t stop herself from moaning his name as she felt one of his hands slide up and undo her pink button up shirt and took it off, then his hand cupping her breast. Ryan grunted mid-kiss as he felt the restricting fabric of her bra and with one swift movement he tore it off of her and threw it to the side, as Taylor’s breath hitched in her throat.

Ryan, desire clouding his mind, welcomed the passion because it meant forgetting all his troubles, Marissa, Volchok... his shambles of a life.... Now all that mattered to him was the delicate body pressed against his and her warm core pulsing with thirst for satisfaction, and the inner Chino bad-boy was satisfied that he, Ryan Atwood will be the one fulfilling _Taylor Townsend_ ’s needs.  
He eagerly pushed the skirt up to her waist, so there would be even less fabric restricting his length from rubbing on Taylor’s heated core.

As they pulled back for oxygen, Taylor pleaded in French “Ryan, _v_ _iens m'enculer_ _!”_ she couldn’t take it any more. He understood her crude meaning despite her French and quickly moved her underwear aside and inserted a finger into her. Taylor clutched his shoulders and threw her head back in ecstasy against the wall behind her as he moved his long, slender finger inside her at an agonisingly slow pace. He smirked into the crook of her neck as he felt her grip his shoulders even harder and he inserted another finger into her, now pumping more steadily than before. But when he felt her panting get quicker he always slowed down, teasing her.

“ _Ryan_!” she begged, making him hard as a rock. “Just do it already!” she demanded him. He couldn’t hold it any longer; he hastily undid his jeans and let it drop to his ankles along with his boxers, then kicked them away. Taylor moaned loudly when she felt his length at her entrance and Ryan recaptured her mouth in a rough movement at the same time as he slid into her. Taylor’s nails sank into his flesh and he moaned both from the pleasure and pain. She was so damn tight.  
He pulled back slightly and swore “ _Dammit Taylor_!” he grunted out.

He started thrusting into her desperately, trying to find his release; he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. Taylor didn’t seem to mind though; she met his every thrust with her hips, their kiss getting more and more passionate as he pounded into her with increasing force and speed. He suddenly moved a hand between them, drawing slow circles on her sensitive spot.

Taylor’s eyes opened wide in surprise and she rapidly moved her mouth to his neck, sucking on his skin, which made Ryan hiss in appreciation. As his movements got quicker he felt her walls clench around him, and when he felt her bite down on his neck to muffle her cry, he climaxed with her, emptying his hot seed inside of her.  
After a couple of more weakened thrusts, Ryan felt boneless and struggled to keep Taylor upright. They were standing still for minutes, panting against each other, their sweat mixing as their skin rubbed together. After Taylor steadied herself somewhat, she slowly freed her legs from his grip, and stood up, still holding onto his neck. Ryan, now his breathing normal again, let go of her completely. They just stared at each other for a long moment.

“You up to round two?” Ryan asked impulsively, his eyes still on Taylor. Taylor licked her lips and nodded wordlessly.  
 _“Fantastic.”_ He breathed out, pulling Taylor into his arms again, and brought his lips down onto hers, and she gasped into his mouth, giving him access into her hot, smooth cavity. His lips slid across her bottom lip in a slow, teasing fashion, making her knees buckle at the slothfulness of the touch. She quivered as he brought his tongue back into her mouth, caressing her own with a gentle hurriedness.

  
His hands had unfolded from around her to creep up into her silken hair, where he massaged her scalp sweetly as he tipped her head to the side to deepen the maddening kiss. When her knees had finally given out, he lifted her, wrapping her around his waist and placing one hand firmly under her butt, and the other around her lower back Ryan carried her over to the bed and set her down, laying her down on her back. Ryan drew her legs up and spread them, reaching under her bunched up skirt to rip off her panties. Slowly, he lowered his face and gave a long, slow lick across her slit. Ryan massaged her with his tongue, and automatically he was drawn to her core. Ryan’s tongue, on its own, flicked in and out, and he could hear her shakily gasp out his name from above.

  
He smirked, satisfied. He then slipped his tongue into her roughly, his hand reaching out to rub her clit. He traced his fingers around the aroused clit and sensually massaged the area around it, never removing his tongue from inside of her. He could feel his taste buds indulging in the sweet taste of her juices, which were coating his mouth. Ryan felt her muscles clench rhythmically around his face. Of course, that was when he pulled away.  
Taylor grabbed and tugged off Ryan’s white wifebeater and threw it away, not caring where it landed, then ran her fingers across his chest, tracing the muscles. Her gentle fingers felt so good against his body, which was burning up. Ryan drew back, then urgently grabbed the hem of Taylor’s pink plaid skirt and tugging at it. Taylor, who got his hint; lifted her hips up as Ryan ripped it down and carelessly tossed them sideways, his eyes still on Taylor’s own.

Ryan saw the wild, passionate sexual hunger in Taylor’s eyes and knew his own blue eyes reflected her emotions. He lithely crawled up Taylor’s naked body to take possession of Taylor’s lips, forcing his tongue behind her already eager lips. His fingers ghosted down to rub her sensitive clit and pressed against her hot core once again. Ryan felt Taylor gasp into their shared hot kiss. He pulled back only to bend his head down to suck her neck, then bit gently at the juncture of her neck and shoulder and sucking hard, with the thought of marking her as property of _Ryan Atwood_. He wanted Taylor to be driven mad with desire, and be his name being the only thing on her mind and only call out his name. Ryan continued to plant open-mouthed kisses to her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, her stomach, her navel; basically anywhere on her skin where he could see. 

  
He suddenly was overcome with the desire to slide himself into her, burying as deep and hard as he could inside her. His already fragile control snapped as he instantly obeyed his primal desires, entering her with a quick, hard thrust. Ryan felt her wet muscles flex around him, adjusting to him. He slid back out and thrust back in roughly, reaching every one of her nerves. Taylor gasped in pleasure at the same time he groaned in ecstasy. Her tight heat surrounding his cock was driving him crazy, as Ryan instantly lost control as he began to thrust almost violently, burying his face in the juncture of her neck and shoulder simultaneously thrusting and sucking at the reddened hickey; setting a rhythm as they continued their secret sexual liaison.  
As they reached mutual climax of their orgasms, Ryan felt Taylor’s nails roughly press down on his shoulders then he felt her bite down on his neck to muffle her cry, he climaxed with her, emptying his hot seed inside of her once again.  
As they separated, breathing heavily, they refused to look at each other, knowing this was just pure sex, nothing else.

Once Taylor recovered, she rolled over and seductively ran her fingers down Ryan’s chest, then slid cat-like down his naked body to take possession of Ryan’s member. Taylor smiled wickedly and winked before she slowly licked him from root to tip, flicking her tongue along the underside of his cock. Taylor then licked a sensitive spot, and then bit hard, marking Ryan as hers in revenge for the hickey.

  
“ _Fuck_!” Ryan swore, startled by the bite. She ignored him, and continued her ministrations, sliding her mouth back and forth across his length, flicking out her tongue now and then across the underside his cock. Throughout this, Ryan had arched his head backwards, hands clenching the sheets, groaning her name. The sight thrilled Taylor, sending another, stronger pulse of desire shooting through her. This was fun, torturing Ryan like this. She smirked. She bent her head back down attention back at hand. Taylor gradually slid her mouth down his length until she had taken him whole. She slyly winked at him and began to slowly bob her head up and down until Ryan had came, shouting her name as his orgasm ripped through him. She swallowed, smiling coquettishly at him, and then daintily licked her lips. The essence of Ryan had lingered on her tongue as she watched Ryan drop his head onto the pillow and gradually fall asleep, exhausted by the activities the two had shared.

She silently stood up, quietly picked her discarded clothes and dressed, ignoring the ripped panties that were abandoned.  She paused, staring at the sleeping Ryan, and instantly felt guilt.

She, Taylor Townsend had sex with Ryan Atwood.

_Marissa’s_ Ryan.

She whispered guiltily “I’m sorry, Ryan.”  
She spun and fled; she didn’t want to stay and face an awkward situation once Ryan woke up.  
She had a plane to Paris to catch anyway.

**~ End ~**

 


End file.
